


The second Chance.

by Pickl3lily



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drunken One Night Stands, F/M, Scott is a brat, Sheriff in a coma, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 19:52:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5553053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pickl3lily/pseuds/Pickl3lily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She has only gotten stupid-decision-making levels of drunk twice in her life. Both times ends up the same way. </p><p>OR</p><p>Life works in strange ways, sometimes when everything is falling apart, it conspires to give you a second chance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The second Chance.

Melissa closed her eyes and tried not to let the tears fall; she knew this was her own fault. John was finally ready to start dating again and in a fit of panic, she had been the one to tell him about Natalie Martin’s longstanding crush on him. She gave her head one jerky shake and opened her eyes, which were now filled with determination, if a little fear.

John was still in his coma, so she could focus on her own problem first – the problem she couldn’t believe that she had now managed to have caused twice in her life. With shaking hands she picked up the phone and dialled the number that had been selected an hour ago and pressed the phone to her ear.

“Scott, I need you to get home so I ca speak to you – Yes I know you guys are talking but something important has happened and I need you here. Thanks sweetie.” Her hands were still trembling as she ended the call and forced herself to inhale a sharp breath. The first time, she had been 19, her parents had just been killed by a drunk driver and she ironically lost herself in the bottom of a bottle; Raphael had been there.

He had brought another bottle of whisky and helped her lose herself some more – he drank with her and that night, finally succeeded in convincing her to take their innocent relationship that one step further. Three months later, they had a shotgun wedding, adamant to pass it off as a love-fuelled endeavour instead of a façade that they were hoping to pull fast enough that people would believe that it wasn’t just to cover up the fact that the pair had drunkenly forgotten precautions and were trying to be responsible regarding the consequences.

 

Here she was again, at 37. A drunken night she had shared following her son’s safe return from Mexico, and the ever-growing pile of bills. She had been so confused and conflicted, relieved that her son was safe, yet so depressed and scared because she knew that it wouldn’t be long now until they lost the house. He had come to check on her, on his way home from the grocery store with a bottle of whisky in bag. She invited him in to talk; he offered her a shot. He didn’t leave until the morning.

She scrolled to his name; it was at the top of her contact list. Her thumb hovered over the call button, before twitching away. Another deep breath in. And then out. She hovered her thumb over the button once more before closing her eyes, taking another deep breath and clicked ‘call’. Tears were prickling her eyes again , and she had to take a long shaky breath before she could answer the voice that had just come through the speaker of her phone, gruff and strong, even with the man so broken. “Melissa, are you there?” She steeled her resolve and had to repeat the first word, with a little cough as her voice broke and she forced herself to barrel on. “He-Hey. Hey Chris, I needed to talk to you.” Her voice gave out again on the last word and she took in a sniffling breath, mentally berating herself; everything she had been through and she was allowing herself to break over this?

Before she could say anything else, his voice came through the phone, concerned and determined, “Melissa? I’m coming over.” A small click signalled that he had ended the call and a slightly louder click indicated the lock on the door had just opened. She hastily wiped the tears from her face as she steadied herself to talk to Scott.

 

BY the time Argent arrived, she had already explained things to Scott, who hadn’t even spoken to her. Just nodded, face blank before calmly standing up and exiting back through the front door he had come through ten minutes previously. The calm had been false though, the evidence of that was in the splintered doorframe from where her alpha of a son had lost control ever so slightly as he slammed the door on his way out.

Chris rapped his knuckles lightly on the door and then gave an enquiring look at the frame when the door swung open; despite everything she had to laugh. It came out rather wet and distorted from her tears and his head snapped up, his hand shooting to the gun kept in his waistband. “Melissa, what happened?” He swiftly made his way over towards her and laid a hand on her shoulder, crouching next to her, gun in hand.

“I didn’t realise. I’m working non-stop lately and I’m only ever really in my scrubs lately so I didn’t notice it particularly, I just thought – I haven’t exactly been eating healthily, I -” She couldn’t stop the barely coherent babbling from escaping her and she ordinarily wouldn’t allow the hand across her mouth to remain unscathed for interrupting her, but right now she was thankful for the man’s pragmatism.

“Melissa, you’re starting to concern me – you haven’t spoken to me for 5 months, and now – just. Please, tell me what’s wrong.” He spoke softly, and she was reminded again that the man had lost so much, that she wasn’t sure how he would react to the news, but it was his right to know and if she didn’t tell him now, he’d only find out from a second party and she couldn’t do that. “I’m pregnant.”

The words had practically fallen out of her mouth and the man was stunned into stillness. “I’m sorry. I meant to be a little less blunt, but I just found out, and I’m already 5 months along, and my son is 18 and isn’t talking to me and I just thought you needed to know – and dear God! I swear, I don’t babble like this, I’m not like this!” The hand on her shoulder squeezed gently and her tirade wore itself down. Looking up, she paused. Whatever reaction she had expected from the hunter, it wasn’t a sad smile and tears streaming silently down his cheeks.

She didn’t really expect the hug either, or the softly whispered “Thank you.” It made sense though, he had lost every member of his family in some way or another in less than two years. He recognised this for what it was for both of them, and now so did she. Scott would get over it, when John woke up, she would deal with her feelings for him. For now though, she had a lot of baby proofing to do, preparations to make and a lot of figuring out how to keep this baby safe from the supernatural; they would deal with things as they came, but for now, they needed to distance themselves from the danger. After all, they only had roughly another four months before the pair would receive their second chance.


End file.
